paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
OVE9000
Decent rate of fire and melee range. Can be used to open objects with the Saw symbol |unlock = – |slot = Primary Secondary (requires Carbon Blade Aced) |price = $43,000 |type = Saw |max_ammo = 300 |mag = 150 |rate_of_fire = 400 |reload_time = 3.2 seconds |damage = 23 |accuracy = 4 |stability = 17 |concealment = 16 |threat = 24 |no_stats = 1 }} The OVE9000 saw is a special weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It can only be equipped by acquiring the Portable Saw skill in the Enforcer tree. Overview The OVE9000 can be used to quickly kill enemies within melee range. However, unless the appropriate skills are unlocked, it should not be used frequently as a weapon due to the low durability of its blades and the fact that regular pickups do not refill its ammo. The saw can be used to open objects with the saw symbol, such as: *ATMs *All doors, except for vault doors *The floor of the truck on Watchdogs Day 1 *The truck's container doors on Firestarter Day 1 *Barriers that protect the paintings when the alarm is activated on Framing Frame Day 1/Art Gallery *The sewer entrance on Framing Frame Day 2 *Cages in Shadow Raid (not advised due to the noise) and the warehouse on Day 2 of Election Day *All deposit boxes such as the ones in Bank Heist, Firestarter Day 3, Armored Transport trucks, GO Bank, Day 2 of Election Day (Plan C) and Big Bank *Chain-link fences, although using the wirecutter with the action key instead is preferable *Trees in The Bomb: Forest heist during the plane escape Summary Pros: *Large "ammo reserve" and "magazine" capacity *Has a significant tactical usefulness *High rate-of-fire *Is somewhat concealable *Excellent against the Reinfeld (green) Bulldozer *Makes for an excellent civilian control weapon if used in conjunction with Control Freak Cons: *Requires the Enforcer's fifth tier Portable Saw skill to buy and to equip *Uses a weapon slot; either the primary, or secondary if Carbon Blade is aced *"Ammo" cannot be refilled via normal pickups, thus necessitating the usage of ammo bags *Has no mods available *Blade durability is low without the proper skills Upgrades The OVE9000 can be improved with the following skills; * Leadership Ace will upgrade Stability. *Oppressor will improve threat value, allowing you to make enemies take shelter. * Berserker Basic will allow you to open deposit boxes with only 1 hit instead of 2 while under its effects, greatly decreasing ammo and time to open any depository. * Fully Loaded Basic will increase your ammo pool from 300 to 375, making far more efficient uses of ammo bags. * Portable Saw Ace adds 150 to the ammo pool, which is more than Fully Loaded, but is for the Saw only, and costs 8 skill points against 4. * Overkill Basic adds damage to the OVE9000 for a short time after a kill is made. Considering you usually use it on lockboxes and doors rather than enemies this addition is mostly situational. ** Note you can trigger the bonus with the shotgun, then quickly use the OVE9000 buffed. * Carbon Blade improves "efficiency" (ammo drained per 'shot') by 20% for basic, and 40% for Ace. ** People usually ace this skill for the ability of equipping the OVE9000 as a secondary. * The Fast and Furious Perk adds + damage. It is unclear how much benefit this gives the saw though. Tips *Despite using the spinning saw blade to attack, one can still do a normal melee attack (as with any other weapon), by pressing your melee button. *A Mastermind that has the Control Freak skill can use the noise from the OVE9000 to constantly keep the civilians down, by firing the saw while aiming away from objects to avoid wearing down the blade. *As the loud noise from using the saw to open deposit boxes during the Bank Heist alerts civilians all around the map, it cannot be used in stealth runs if civilians aren't controlled first, or the saw user has at least Control Freak basic. By contrast, once the wandering pedestrians are tied down or killed, the noise from sawing lockboxes in the vault will maintain crowd control over all remaining civilians on the map. *You can also create a macro on your keyboard to accurately use the saw's durability slower, without wearing it out fast with the mouse. Although, if this is not available, use the following list to gauge how you're going to use a saw: **GenSec security doors and metal doors: The entire blade, aimed at the door knob. **ATMs: Two taps on the body and a single tap on each hinge. **Deposit Boxes: Two taps anywhere. **Truck floor on Watchdogs Day 1: Three taps directly onto the saw icon. **Bank cage doors: Two taps near the knob. **Bars on Framing Frame Day 1/Art Gallery: One tap per bar. **Sewer gate latches on Framing Frame Day 2: Two taps on each lock. *A Reinfeld (green) Bulldozer can be killed quickly if a player runs the saw against its head. This usually consumes around 120 units of "ammo" of the blade, so try to have a fresh blade ready before attempting this. * Acing the Carbon Blade skill allows equipping the saw in a secondary weapon slot. This is a massive benefit on loud heists as primary weapons will in general always offer better damage, fire rate, accuracy and maximum ammo. If you haven't aced Carbon Blade, it is advisable to bring a reasonably powerful secondary to back the saw up in case the heist goes loud. Choose a secondary that fits your playstyle, but preferrably one that can sustain in long shootouts. ** Note that acing Carbon Blade makes it possible to equip a saw in both the primary and secondary slots, leaving the player with no ranged weapon at all (except grenades, with DLC). Aside from comedy value, this loadout could allow a high level player to speedrun the Transport heists either solo or with low level team mates - carrying two saws provides plenty of ammo for the player to open the lockboxes in the vans and therefore frees up the equipment slot for Trip Mines used as Shaped Charges. Said player would be very vulnerable to the possibility of a Bulldozer spawning inside a van, however, and it would be much more logical to select a sensible primary weapon and make use of the ammo bag asset if more saw blades were required. * Using a single unit of saw "ammo" will cause you to collect ammo pick-ups when you walk over them, though no actual ammo will be replenished hence ammo pickup skills and perks do not affect the saw. Care should be taken to avoid wasting ammo pickups when playing with others. Trivia *The weapon's name is possibly derived from the Dragon Ball Z meme "It's Over 9000!". *As of Update 39, the OVE9000 was revised to allow players with the Aced Carbon Blade skill to wield it as their secondary weapon. So far the saw is the only weapon that serves as both a primary and a secondary weapon (Akimbo pistols are treated by the game as separate weapons). *The OVE9000 Saw is based on a concrete saw. **The OVE9000 saw is most likely based on the TS 700 STIHL Cutquik® cut-off saw. *Pressing the aiming key with the saw equipped will create a slight "zooming" effect similar to that of light machine guns. Note however the the saw will hit to the right of centre of the screen. *The saw is the only weapon that cannot restore spent "ammunition" by collecting ammo drops. *When viewed in third-person, the player will be holding the saw like a sub-machine gun instead of gripping onto its handles. *Despite having a numeric "ammo" count, the durability of saw blades is not affected by the Mag Plus or Bullet Storm. Note that the HUD will display the effects of Bullet Storm (a flashing infinity symbol replacing the ammo count), making it harder to manage blade usage. *The Latin text on the saw blade, "Ipsumque seorsum", roughly translates to "cutting apart". *The OVE9000 can cut through wood, plastic, steel and aluminium, as printed on the label of the saw disc. The word PLASTIC is covered by the blade holder cup, while the word ALUMINUM is misspelled (AIUMINUM). *This is the only weapon that has no modification slots. *This is the only weapon that law enforcers will actually respond to, often in shock and terror. Gallery OVE9000-preview.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 OVE9000 Saw.jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 backside OVE9000 in-game..jpg|A preview of the OVE9000 in game Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2)